


Two for joy

by theinvisiblesideuniverse



Series: Counting everything I saw [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/M, Fluff, M/M, a little cheesy, i guess, malec thoughts during the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesideuniverse/pseuds/theinvisiblesideuniverse
Summary: The newly wed couple reflects on the two weddings that held so much significance in their life.





	Two for joy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a nursery rhyme about magpies.  
> English is not my first language

Soft music and laughter filled the hall as the newly wedded couple was swaying softly from side to side, too lost in their own world to pay any attention to the song that was playing. The taller one smiled in a sort of private way while lowering his eyes to look at the glowing greenish-yelllow orbs of his husband who quickly had a smile creeping onto his face too.

“What are you thinking about, darling?“, he asked quietly in a curious voice.  
Alec huffed out a soft laugh, not answering the question and looked around instead, noticing how happy and relaxed everyone seemed to be. His stomach did a little flip when he saw how the golden light made Magnus´ skin glow in a way that was magical, even for his maddenigly magical husband.  
“I just thought about my first wedding.“  
“Your almost wedding, but do continue.“, interrupted the warlock.  
“My almost wedding... I don´t know, it felt forced obvioulsy but not only I seemed to be off at that time. Jace was supportive, of course he was, he is my Parabatai but Izzy seemed... sad and I was too. Not consciously I guess, because I didn´t feel anything until you showed up. Since then, I felt more happiness and joy than I thought possible, Magnus, so much joy...“, he trailed off being at a loss on how to phrase his feelings, something almost everyone seemed to be better at doing. 

Magnus moved closer to him and tightened his embrace even further, speechless for once. Unshed tears were shining in the warlock´s eyes when he rested his forehead on his husband´s shouder while thinking to himself, that he too thought about the wedding that never was and all it´s consequences. All of them have been leading up to this very moment, all had this single goal, this final destination, their now unending happiness.

“I love you, Alexander.“

Even after all these months since he first heard those words, Alec´s breath still hitched a little everytime and it was wonderful if he was being honest with himself. If something so small like words uttered under his partner´s breath held such power over him, how could this, their love, ever fade away, ever turn meanigless, even if an eternity would seperate them from this very moment.

"I love you too."

At this, the rune Clary drew over the nephilim´s heart seemed to heat up a little, like a reminder of it´s existence. The tiny redhead came to the couple about half an hour into the celebration after the ceremony, with an overjoyed expression on her face eventough her eyes seemed somewhat dull in comparison.

Alec brushed the thought aside, not wanting to dampen the moment with heavy thoughts, refusing to think about something that was probably nothing more than a little heartache caused by his Parabatai´s inability to stay polite for more than a few seconds.

The newly weds, retreated from the dancing crowd to lean against one of the pillars, Magnus leanig against his shadowhunter´s chest while playing with the nephilim´s ring, marveling at everything this tiny piece of metal stood for. The flowers over their heads gave off a strangely fruity smell and not without a small amount of pride he realizes that Madzie must have enchanted them.  
Magnus felt his nephilim move behind him and whispered:“You looking for something?“  
“For someone actully.“,he paused before adding:“Jace, he wanted to ask me something but Clary interrupted us.“  
“Well your dear Parabatai is clearly missing out, being in your presence is a _delight _, Mr. _Lightwood-Bane _.“  
“You‘re insufferable, Magnus.“, said the dark haired shadowhunter but his words were laced with kindness and a lightness that a few months ago no one would have associated with him. ____

_____ _

They laughed and turned their attention back to the ongoing celebration, each still silently comparing the moment wih what their past-selfes imagined their future to be. Both had imagined loneliness, maybe not nescessarily physical loneliness but most definitivly emotional distance and unsurprisingly that would have been something devastatingly destructive for the both of them. Looking back at these luckily unfullfilled visions brought sorrow to their hearts, but with every moment they observed their friends having fun on their wedding, these sorrows melted away and were replaced with an unbelievingly warming hope, a happiness brighter than even the sparks off the warlock´s magic.

____

Turning Magnus in his arms for the sole purpose of gazing at his features in wonder, Alec came to the silent conclusion that joy was never this big, unachievable thing he imagined. Joy was as small, as two relatively short moments in his life, but those two moments were responsible for so much good that he felt since the wedding that wasn´t and now, that he swore himself to never forget them. 

____

"I love you, Magnus, never forget that.“

____

The warlock´s golden eyes were filled with amazement and despite having heard countless declarations of love, from his Alexander, these words finally calmed the storm of quiet worries that raged silently in his head after Clary placed the newly created permanace rune over the older nephilim´s heart. His joy, that he always thought too small to chase after was now stronger than time itself, bigger than then infinty of dimensions and still caused only by two things:  
A wedding with a groom that ran way and said groom choosing him. 

____

“I won´t, my love. I won´t.“

____


End file.
